


Simply Comfortable

by Crashing_the_Mode



Series: Eremin Prompts [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Jean Being An Asshole, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, canonverse, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashing_the_Mode/pseuds/Crashing_the_Mode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Eren would always lie his head in Armin's lap and Armin would stroke Eren's hair and even when they got older and entered the military they would still do that and people (Jean) would tease them but they wouldn't care because it was comforting to them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> For more eremin prompts go to ereminficsonly.tumblr.com to read more fics or send us a prompt of your own.

When we were little, I used to do this a lot. I would lay my head in Armin’s lap and let him stroke my hair. It was comfortable for us.

After I watched my mom die, this was the only thing that would make me calm down. When my nightmare’s got bad, Armin would spend the entire night petting my hair and whispering stories about the outside world in my ear. He had become my rock, keeping me stable in this messed up world.

Joining the military didn’t change anything between us thankfully. He continued to comfort me after each mishap, much to Jean’s amusement. In the middle of the night he would sneak into my bed if I was feeling lonely, and we would have to deal with the harassment of our bunk mates every morning, but Armin never let that deter him. And now today Jean was more persistent than usual.

“Just admit it Jaeger, you’re a fucking homo.” His words made me furious. I was fairly certain that Jean was gay. I caught him definitely staring at Marco’s ass often enough to suggest so.

“Who gives a fuck if I am gay Jean?” Blinded by rage I winded my fingers into Armin’s hair and pulled him towards me. I felt my heart beat slightly faster as I connected our lips for a brief moment.  When I pulled back, Armin made as much of a shocked face as Jean did. Oh shit. What did I just do?

Armin ran from the barracks and I felt a pulling at my stomach.

“Dude, you’re actually gay?” Jean had a disgusted look on his face but it looked more directed at himself, like he was pissed at his own behavior. “I’m sorry man, it was just a joke, I didn’t know.”

“Whatever Jean.” I said before running outside to follow after Armin. It wasn’t too hard to find him.

He was sitting underneath a tree a few yards from the barracks, with his knees curled into his chest. I sat next to him with no clue as to what to say. We just kept silent until he thankfully broke it.

“Why did you have to kiss me Eren?”

I felt like I was going to be sick but mustered up the courage to get out a few words. “I couldn’t help it.”

“What is that supposed to mean Eren? Were you too pissed at Jean to know what you were doing? Did you just want to convince him?” Biting on my lip, I opened my mouth but no words came out. How could I tell him? Before I could explain, Armin whispered out one last thing with tears falling down ocean blue eyes. “Were you making fun of me?”

“Not at all!” How could he think that? “Yeah I was pissed that Jean was being a dick, but I couldn’t stop myself because-” I brushed my fingers through his hair again, pushing it out from his eyes and tilted his head up. My eyes met his and I took a deep breath. “I’m in love with you Armin.”

A whimper passed through his lips and I feared that meant he was going to hate me. Instead I saw a beautiful smile adorn those perfect lips. Encouraged, I leaned in and capture his lips in a second kiss. This one turned passionate very soon and I felt him weave the fingers of one hand into my hair. His other hand rested on my jaw line.

As our lips parted, I leaned to rest my head against Armin’s and heard a soft sob coming from him. “I love you too. I love you so much Eren! I didn’t think you did too.”

Placing a final kiss on his forehead, I pulled Armin’s head to rest in my lap and brushed my fingers through his hair. Armin had done this for me since we were children, and tonight it was my turn to do it for him.  I felt his breathing slow down, signaling that he was falling asleep. Leaning my head back against the trunk of the tree, I ran my thumb along my bottom lip. I wasn’t certain what this was going to mean for us but I knew that this moment, with Armin’s head resting on my thigh and my hand sifting through his hair, made me happy. I closed my eyes, feeling at peace. Whatever change happened to our relationship next, I knew it would be good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sweetanco for acting as my beta.


End file.
